


Mouse Kills Cat

by hyenateeth



Category: 16 Ways to Kill a Vampire at McDonalds (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: Lucy laughed despite herself. If it was just her, she wouldn’t be this nervous. She had been bait plenty of times – it was easy, especially at a party.  One beer – not enough to get her drunk, but enough to get some blood into her face, but act like you’ve had three, and the mosquitos came swarming.But this was also Claire’s first hunt, so Lucy was felt so tightly wound she feared she might burst. If it went badly – well, Lucy didn’t want to think about that.





	Mouse Kills Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).



“You’re sure this is a good idea?” asked Claire, nervously, wringing her freshly manicured hands together.

“As good an idea as it ever is,” responded Lucy, shrugging and shooting quick glances over to Claire while still doing her best to watch the road. The former cashier was dressed up in a cute party dress, her short black hair shining in the street lamps they passed in the car.

“But Luke – he said he didn’t think I was ready-“

“Luke’s an ass. You’ll be fine.”

Truthfully, Lucy wasn’t so sure. It hadn’t been a full six months since she had met Claire at that McDonald’s – and she supposed she should feel guiltier. Claire was only 18 now, had celebrated a birthday a month and a half ago, but, Lucy supposed, she was around the same age when she had entered the business. She was only 20 now, but she felt much older than Claire. And it was different, wasn’t it? Claire had a family – she had told Lucy about them, in those months they spent together. Not a close one – but she had one. An older brother she saw during the holidays sometimes, parents she had just recently stopped living with, a gaggle of cousins she hadn’t seen in years but who she was friends with on Facebook.

Lucy didn’t really have anything like that. There was her mom, she supposed, but when was the last time she had talked to her?

But whatever. Claire had wanted to know – Claire had chosen this. Claire had wanted to be a vampire hunter.

Or, vampire bait, more accurately.

“It’ll be easy,” Lucy said, trying to convince herself as much as Claire. “It’s just a party, you’ve been to those, right?”

“In high school. This is a _college_ _party_.”

Lucy laughed despite herself. If it was just her she wouldn’t be this nervous. She had been bait plenty of times – it was easy, especially at a party. One beer – not enough to get her drunk, but enough to get some blood into her face, but act like you’ve had three, and the mosquitos came swarming.

But this was also Claire’s first hunt, so Lucy was felt so tightly wound she feared she might burst. If it went badly – well, Lucy didn’t want to think about that.

“It’ll be fine,” Lucy insisted, forcing ease into her voice. “Maggie will be there too and Luke will be down the street if we need him – but this should be simple. In and out. It’ll be fine.”

She really, really hoped it would be fine.

* * *

The party was in a house – maybe something Greek Life related, Lucy honestly wasn’t sure. All she knew, is that they had been on the hunt for a pair of vampires that kept attacking college students at parties, and Maggie and Luke were pretty sure this beginning of the semester bash was sure to lure them out.

Which is where Lucy and Claire came in. It would be hard, she supposed, to lure a pair with one bait, at least without getting in over her head. Dealing with one vampire could be dangerous enough, and she had gotten into some tight spots she had barely gotten out of with two before – and it usually ended with her getting blood in her hair, which took ages to wash out.

So it made perfect sense for this to be Claire’s first real outing into the world of hunting, after all these months of Lucy training her. A regular debutante ball – if debutante balls ended with monsters being killed.

“You ready?” she asked Claire, as she parked across the street. They were both pretty well prepared – vials of holy water and little wooden crosses hidden in their dresses, Maggie and Luke on speed dial. Lucy had even grabbed an air purifier just in case, but that was really a last resort.

Claire didn’t answer, but just kept staring at the house across the street. Sighing, Lucy reached out a hand and squeezed Claire’s.

“Hey,” she said. “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Claire looked at her for a long moment, then nodded.

Inside the party it was loud and hot and tightly packed, and Lucy found herself once again grabbing Claire’s hand so they wouldn’t be separated. It would have been enough if this was just a normal rager, what with all the guys eyeing them. But knowing probably at least a couple of them wanted to literally eat them… Gross.

She squeezed Claire’s hand tighter. 

“Come on!” she said, having to shout to be heard over the blasting music. “Let’s dance!”

Dancing would get their blood flowing, their faces flushed – and she wouldn’t admit it, but she also just wanted to dance with Claire for a few minutes, like this was normal. She wished she could spend any time with Claire like it was normal, not teaching her how to lure vampires to them in a shitty motel room. What would it be like, she wondered, as they pushed their way to the dance floor and began moving to the throbbing EDM beat, if neither of them were in this business?

What would it be like if they were just college students at a party?

It was stupid to think about, she reminded herself, as Claire smiled and grabbed her arms, bouncing up and down to the beat, clearly having a good time despite the situation. If she hadn’t been a hunter, Claire would probably be vampire food.

Best not to dwell on the way things could have gone.

Suddenly – Claire stopped dancing. Just froze in place, and her face went pale.

“Claire?” Lucy asked. “Claire?”

“I heard it,” she hissed, barely audible.

Lucy stopped too, and listened.

_Help_

_Help_

_Help_

Then she darted her eyes over, and saw him. Pale, short dark hair, and as his eyes glanced over the cloud – with the unmistakable aura of his victims surrounding him.

“That’s him,” she nodded. “One of them anyway – bloodsucker. Twelve o clock. Keep dancing, don’t look suspicious.”

Claire nodded, going back to how she was, but with an uncomfortable look on her face she couldn’t hide. Lucy got it – it never got better, hearing the voices of the dead like that, but the first time was the worst. She almost wished she hadn’t trained Claire on how to hear it, because once you learned, you could ever go back. But no looking back, Lucy reminded herself.

“What about the second one?” ask-shouted Claire.

The first vamp was looking at them, but Lucy didn’t see anyone with him. They were probably split up.

Which probably meant - Well.

Lucy put her arms around Claire, leaning into whisper in her ear.

“They probably split up – we need to get them together. Which probably means we need to split up. Are you up to that?”

Claire hesitated. Then she nodded resolutely.

“Yeah. Yeah I am.”

* * *

Lucy grabbed a beer out of the cooler that was on a table in the corner of the room, peering across the room to try and catch a glimpse of Claire.

She could see her, through the bodies, little flashes of her and her adorable new party dress. She was hanging out by the wall, untouched beer in her hand, looking shy, and nervous. Was this how she looked, Lucy wondered. She had played this particular game of cat and mouse many times – look shy and lost and let the cat come to you. The vampire they had seen earlier was near her, lurking – she could see glimpses of him too.

It was Lucy’s job to lure the other one – but she had to act quick, quick enough to not leave Claire high and dry. Of course – acting quick was easier said than done, when she was mostly waiting for someone to find her. What if they didn’t find her after all? What if they found someone else?

“You here alone?” came a voice behind her, and Lucy turned, locking eyes with a woman, thin, blonde, with the sharpest cheekbones she had ever seen. 

And a second later, her ears were hit with the voices _(help help help-)_ and there she was. The second vampire. Lucy had to admit, she hadn’t been expecting a woman – not that she had never gone against a female vampire before, but rarely in the “picking up drunk college students” scenario. Really though, that almost made it smarter on her part - if it even surprised Lucy a little, she doubted anyone else would be suspicious of her.

Lucy put on her fakest, ditziest smile.

“My friend ditched me” she whined, pretending to be drunker than she was. “I don’t know where she went!”

“Ugh, I know,” said the vampire, flipping her long hair. “My boyfriend ditched me too.”

She was trying to mesmerize her, but Lucy was good at looking everywhere but a vampire’s eyes. Boyfriend – maybe it was a lie, but maybe they were some kind of vampire Bonnie and Clyde, hunting college students then making out over their corpses. It was a vivid mental image.

“Whatever,” snorted Lucy. “This party is lame anyway.”

“Totally. We should get out of here." 

“We?” Lucy laughed. This vamp sure was moving fast – she had just got here. Let a girl enjoy the party a little before you try and kill her! “I just met you! At least buy me dinner first!”

Lucy batted her eyelashes, and smiled flirtatiously. What could she say, she really had one way of getting vampires alone, and she didn’t discriminate.

The vampire laughed, flipping her hair again. “I’m Violet. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Lucy." 

No point in lying.

“Lucy… I love your dress Lucy.”

“Thank you! Does your boyfriend know you’re flirting with me?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Claire talking to the guy vampire, who was a good foot taller than her and leaning over her, with a condescending expression on his face.

It was all going according to plan so far – but there were also a lot of variables in the air, making Lucy nervous. She hoped Claire was doing alright.

Violet laughed, and flipped her hair again. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, you’re way prettier than my boyfriend.” 

Violet didn’t actually think any of this – she could tell. Lucy had actually flirted with girls many times – well, a few times. She didn’t actually have that much opportunity for flirting but the times she had done it, it had been genuine. Earnest. 

Violet on the other hand, seemed only half interested. This was a means to the end, and that was a game Lucy was used to playing with vampires. They fed her half baked lines, and she pretended to eat them up. It was funny, in a way, how every vampire seemed to fancy themselves master manipulators. What was it about drinking blood that made you so arrogant? 

“You’re just saying that,” fake-laughed Lucy.

“No, really!” Then Violet leaned in, dropping her voice to the closest thing you could get to a conspiratorial whisper in this house. “You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like kissing a girl.”

Oh boy. She internally rolled her eyes.

“Me too!” Lucy actually had to bite back a laugh there. She had _definitely_ kissed girls before – but if acting like this was all just a fun experiment was what worked for her, so be it.

Violet smiled – a victorious smile. She thought she had won.

“This party is lame,” she said. “I know a better place we can go, a bar.”

“But my friend-“

“Your friend ditched you, sweetheart. I’m sure she’ll be fine, lets go.” She actually grabbed Lucy at that, and geez, she was pushy. She wondered if Claire was doing any better.

Speaking of…

But when Lucy glanced over, Claire was not where she left her. In fact, she was nowhere to be seen.

Okay, Okay, she shouldn’t panic. It wasn’t necessarily bad – they had agreed to meet on an alley a block over where they would call Maggie over. Maybe Claire was already heading over there. Or maybe-

“Are you still looking for her?” asked Violet, folding her arms, and Lucy hadn’t even realized her searching had gotten intense enough to notice. Whoops.

“I just- I should text her-“ she tried, getting out her phone. She should text her – and Maggie, but before she could Violet was grabbing her wrist.

“Don’t worry about it!” she insisted, squeezing Lucy’s wrist just a little too hard. “You can text her when we get to the bar. It’ll be fine, sweetheart." 

Lucy swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” she said, echoing what she had been saying all day. “It’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

The outdoors were cold compared to the hot, overpacked house, a September chill just barely beginning to tinge the air. The walk was quiet, the noise of the party still filtering down the street as they walked away from the house. _Honestly, what a noise complaint waiting to happen._

When they reached the alley though, Lucy stopped, pretending to sway on her feet.

“Can we stop here a second?” she asked. “I need a smoke.” 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” responded the vampire, and Lucy was getting seriously sick of that pet name. But as she turned and pulled a cigarette and lighter out of her bra (What? It was practical.) – she realized Claire wasn’t even there.

Fuck.

A million disaster situations were running through Lucy’s head as she lit her cigarette. Maybe she had gotten mesmerized. Maybe she had forgotten which alley. Maybe the vampire had just picked her up and flown away – not that most vampires could fly, but _what if_.

She was so consumed by these thoughts – these thoughts of Claire already bleeding out, alone and scared and trapped with a bloodsucker, she briefly forgot about her own bloodsucker situation.

Until she felt cold, bloodless hands on her shoulders.

“Lucy,” Violet purred from behind her, running her anemic hands up and down Lucy’s arms, making her shiver despite herself. “You’re so pretty Lucy…”

Fuck. Lucy froze, trying to run her mind through all her options, as Violet leaned in, her breath tickling her neck, lips barely touching skin, and Lucy knew she only had a second before her fangs grew and-

Lucy spun on her heels – not an easy feet in the cute party shoes she was wearing, and slammed her cigarette into the woman’s face, jumping back as Violet screamed, grabbing her face.

“Oh you _bitch_!” screeched Violet, and she was definitely changing now, fangs lengthening, eyes blood red, face even paler – except for the cigarette burn. “You’re gonna get it now, you-“

Lucy was fumbling with her dress, trying to pull one of the vials of holy water out of its hidden compartment – but she was moving too slow, she knew it, and fuck, she was going to die and Claire was already dead and-

Violet lunged at her, and this was it for her- but then a split second later she was being tackled, by a small adorable girl in an equally adorable party dress.

“Claire!” shouted Lucy.

“Fuck!” shouted the vampire, trying to buck the girl off of her back, grabbing at the girl with her long, sharp nails.

“Lucy!” shouted Claire, arms wrapped around Violet’s neck in a headlock. “Do something!”

Right, fuck. Back to the holy water vials. Except, as she pulled one out of the hidden pocket near the bottom of her dress, Violet flung her leg up, barely balancing with a small ex-cashier clinging to her, but managing to land a good enough kick with her sharply heeled shoes that Lucy dropped the vial, letting it shatter on the ground.

“Fuck!” shouted Lucy, before panicking and also tackling the vampire.

Look, there was a reason she didn’t usually do the hunting.

And that was how she ended up on the ground, grappling with a mad as hell vampire.

“Fuck!” she shouted again as Violet managed to flip her, slamming her back into rough concrete, but she just barely managed to lock her arms in time, holding her back far enough away from her neck, as Claire scrambled to her feet, yelling unintelligibly, trying to pull Violet off of her.

“I’m going to eat you and your friend,” hissed Violet over Claire’s shouting. “I’m going to drain you both dry, until you’re both a bunch of dried up husks, I’m not going to leave any part of you that’s recognizable you little-“

Behind her she vaguely saw Claire spring back, and then-

_Snicker-snack!_

Its not Maggie’s neatest work, but the machete in her skull gets the job done. It also gets blood all over Lucy’s nice party dress.

“Maggie!” cried Lucy, relief washing over her, just like the blood. “You came!”

“Yeah I did,” said Maggie, shrugging coolly, like she hadn’t totally just saved Lucy’s skin. “Claire texted me after she took care of the first vamp.”

“After she _what_?”

Claire blushed as Lucy’s eyes locked on to her. “He didn’t want to go this alley, so when he took me to the other one I dumped some holy water on him. He didn’t have his guard up or anything, so it really caught him by surprise.”

Damn. Lucy was embarrassed, but also kind of impressed. She pushed herself to her feet, trying to look at least a little dignified in her bedraggled state.

“Well… thanks for saving my skin.”

“No, its- I mean, I’m just returning the favor!” Claire was cherry red, and if there were any vampires left Lucy was sure they would be flocking to her.

Maggie glanced to Claire, then to Lucy, then back to Claire.

“Well…” she drawled after a minute of awkward silence. “I’m going to go get the car so Lucy here doesn’t have to go get it looking like Carrie. Toss me your keys.”

And then they were alone in the alley.

“Thanks, um, again. For saving me,” Lucy said after a while. “I would hug you, but, well.”

“Its okay!” said Claire. “Anything for you! I mean-“

“No, yeah, I um. Same.”

There was more awkward silence, as they simply looked at each other in the dim moon and street light. Claire was still blushing, and Lucy thought she might be too. Not that you could see it through the blood.

After another minute of that, Lucy finally looked away, smiling despite herself.

“So… want to celebrate at Wendy’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! I hope you like it! I would have liked to do a little more, but I hope I at least managed to capture the humor of the original game at least a little bit!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://hyenateeth.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
